


Unpleasant

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy, Resentment, Secrets of the Clans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Lizardstripe felt bloated as fresh-kill left too long in the sun.
Relationships: Lizardstripe/Mudclaw (Warriors - ShadowClan)
Kudos: 6





	Unpleasant

Lizardstripe felt bloated as fresh-kill left too long in the sun. She had liked Mudclaw's attention, and the activities that had led her to this state, but being full of kits was decidedly unpleasant. All too soon, and for too long, she would be stuck in the nursery den. Unless some other queen in the Clan conceived and would share the chore of feeding kits, but Lizardstripe hadn't seen anyone flaunting a bellyful. Which they would surely, incomprehensibly, have been, because most cats were soppy about kits. Continuing the Clan, ensuring future warriors... not, in Lizardstripe's view, a glorious duty.


End file.
